Nintendogs + Cats
}} is a pet simulation game developed by Nintendo EAD and serves as the follow-up to Nintendogs. It was released on February 26, 2011 in Japan, March 26, 2011 in North America and March 25, 2011 in Europe as a launch title for the Nintendo 3DS. It was later released in South Korea on October 18, 2012 and in China on January 11, 2013 as a standalone game. This game was released in three different versions, which are called French Bulldog and New Friends, Toy Poodle and New Friends and Golden Retriever and New Friends , each coming with different breeds, different unlockables and certain exclusive items. While this game has much of the same style as its predecessor, this game now includes cats that can be adopted and kept as pets, along with a slew of new features and improvements on the old ones. Development As Shigeru Miyamato's idea for Nintendogs was based off his own experience of getting a dog, the idea for the follow-up was based around his adoption of a cat. As Miyamato watched the cat and dog get along, it became one of the main ideas for the sequel. Nintendogs + Cats was first announced at E3 2010, along with the official announcement revolving around the Nintendo 3DS handheld system. At that event, there was a playable demo where a Beagle could play with toys and dressed up in accessories. More details for the game emerged at the end of September 2010, during Nintendo's press conference event in Japan. At that time, some new games were announced along with the Japanese release date for the handheld and some new screenshots were released. 3DS Functions 'StreetPass' The built-in StreetPass application on the 3DS system lets the player share game data with other players. When on a walk, the player can encounter people they have StreetPassed with. As long as Streetpass is activated for Nintendogs + Cats, the game doesn't need to be playing for the player to StreetPass others.. 'SpotPass' SpotPass allows the 3DS to connect to a nearby Internet source to check for updates and downloadable content released by Nintendo. DLCs include new neighbors with their own pets, and these special neighbors may give the player various presents. 'In-Game Camera' Nintendogs + Cats takes use of the 3DS's built-in camera and allows the player to take photos with the press of a camera icon on the touch screen, or by pressing either of the L or R buttons. Doing so will take a picture of anything being displayed on the top screen and those photos will be stored on the player's SD card. Starter Breeds Nintendogs + Cats has a total of 27 dog breeds, with each version starting with 9 starter breeds. All breeds can be obtained in any version, given that the player has enough Owner Points, plays a certain number of days, or meets a new breed via StreetPass. Cats In addition to dogs the player can now adopt three breeds of cats, that being the Standard, Oriental, and Longhair. Cat gameplay is severely limited and they cannot be walked, nor can they compete in competitions. However, the player may give them toys and occasionally cats may bring home a present, if the player leaves their 3DS alone for 30 minutes. Additionally, cats will be able to access areas of the house that dogs cannot go to. Shops Various shops have been renamed, redesigned, and given new items. 'BARC' The Pet Supply is replaced with the BARC shop, but now no longer sells collars. The player may still find various food items, discs, lures, and records. Different BARC stores may appear on different walk routes, with each route having special items that the other BARC stores do not hold. 'Mr. Recycle' The Secondhand Shop is replaced with Mr. Recycle, which similarly buys any items the player wants to get rid of. In addition, Mr. Recycle allows the player to trade various materials for special items. The store accepts wood, rubber, metal, plastic, leather, and stardust, all of which can be found on walks. 'Kennel' The kennel sells various breeds of dogs and cats that come in different colors, shapes, and sizes. When selecting a breed, the game gives a list of colors/patterns to choose from as well as a "Surprise me!" option. Surprise me! allows the player to see unorthodox patterns not available normally. At the kennel there are three display dogs and three display cats. The dogs are Baxter, Rufus, and Coco, while the cats are Cleo, Maddy, and Pickles. 'Coletta' Coletta is an accessory shop that sells headgear, eyewear, and collars for the player's pets. 'Modo Home' The Interior Decorator is replaced with Modo Home, which provides both home renovations and furniture pieces that pets may possibly be able to interact with. 'Pet Hotel' The Dog Hotel is replaced with the Pet Hotel. Here the player can withdraw and/or deposit any pets they do or do not wish to keep in their own home. The hotel only holds up to three pets, so the player can only have up to six pets at a time. 'Cafe Petrov' The cafe is only accessible on walks in the Downtown Route. The player must purchase a meal for them and their dog if they want to roam the cafe. At the cafe there will be a male cat named Precious or a neighbor with their dog visiting. The player's dog can play with whichever pet is available at the time. Competitions Nintendogs + Cats has three competitions, that being the Disc Competition, Obedience Trial, and Lure Coursing (which replaces the Agility Trials). Similar to Nintendogs, competitions are still the main way of making money. Owner Points Trainer Points are renamed to Owner Points and function about the same here. The player can earn Owner Points by taking care of their dog and doing various other activities. Earning more points will unlock different items. Pedometer Nintendogs + Cats introduces the pedometer, which is focused around the player walking in real life to walk their dog. The player must close their 3DS, place it in their pocket, and start walking. The 3DS's internal pedometer keeps track of the number of steps they take. Afterwards, the player can open their 3DS and their dog may bring them a gift. The more steps taken, the more rare and valuable the gift. Reception Nintendogs + Cats received mostly-positive reviews from various video game critics. While it was heavily praised for the improved graphics, it was criticized for the lack of things to do with cats and not having enough variety in the gameplay. Other Editions Nintendo 3DS Bundle A bundle with the Coral Pink Nintendo 3DS was released on November 18, 2011, and comes with a screen cleaner, and a copy of French Bulldog & New Friends. Nintendo Selects This game received a budget re-release under the Nintendo Selects line in Europe on October 16, 2015, August 26, 2016 in America and March 17, 2016 in Japan. Trivia *This game is currently the only game in the series to be released in Europe before North America. *This game marks the first time that fictitious "brands" were used, mostly for in-game shops (Coletta, BARC), and on obtainable items. It would later go on to appear in Nintendo games like Mario Kart 8, Splatoon, Animal Crossing: Pocket Camp, ARMS, and Super Mario Odyssey. Gallery Boxarts NintendogsFRSelects.png|European Nintendo Selects boxart for French Bulldog & New Friends. NintendogsGRSelects.png|European Nintendo Selects boxart for Golden Retriever & New Friends. NintendogsTPSelects.png|European Nintendo Selects boxart for Toy Poodle & New Friends. Nintendogs-cats-shiba-new-friends-happy-price-selection-456193.8.jpg|Shiba Happy Price Selection Screenshots Beginning_bottom_screen_ncats.png|The opening bottom screen. HNI 00694.jpg|A beagle relaxing in a Country Home. Tiger My Kitten.jpg|A standard spotted tabby cat being stroked. Walkmeet.png|Meeting a neighbor on a walk. Lure Coursing Practice.jpg|A white German shepherd practicing Lure Coursing, a new sport in the game. HNI 0085ClipperCafe.jpg|Two dogs playing at Cafe Petrov. Boxer-brindle2.jpg|A couple of boxer dogs at the kennel. Videos Nintendogs Cats - Nintendo 3DS - Trailer|The trailer of Nintendogs + Cats from Nintendo's offical channel. Nintendo 3DS - Nintendogs Cats Trailer Category:Games